


Who doesn't need a little Neko in ones life?

by Maedelmae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Neko Gintoki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gintoki turns into a cat and when Hijikata pets him, he turns into a really lewd neko version of himself and hijikata cant stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who doesn't need a little Neko in ones life?

**Author's Note:**

> I've read, seen, and drawn out several gay sex scenes before but I got lazy and decided to cut it short and it probably doesn't make a lot of sense but trust me, the ending is hilarious.

"What the Fuck is this?" Hijikata stood there, baffled and thoroughly confused. A silver cat sat smuggly in front of him, his Crimson red eyes narrowed in an almost smirk.  
"What- ughhhhh. I'm not dealing with this." He looked down at the creature. The cat, almost on cue padded to the mans feet and started rubbing his head against his calf.  
"I hate you." Hijikata scowled.  
"Come in." Finally giving up, he ushered the cat inside, closing the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen together.  
"I presume you are hungry?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Gintoki still meowed nonetheless.  
"You like sweet things right?" This question encouraged another meow from the cat.  
"I don't have sweet things so deal with it." Hijikata smirked seeing the look the cat made.  
"Fuck you too" Gintoki meowed. 

They ended up skipping food and they both walked into the main room.  
"So explain to me, why are you a cat now?" Hijikata got straight to the point, no bullshitting.  
Gintoki tried to shrug, but it proved rather hard as he was not yet accustomed to his new body.  
"Okay, okay. I get it, weird shit happens." Gintoki got up from his laying down position on the couch and stretched, walking over to hijikata (who was currently sitting on the floor leaning against the couch) and rubbing his head against the man's cheek. Hijikata reached over and grabbed the cats torso, picking him up and setting him down on his lap, stroking the silver animals back in long strokes. He focused his petting on the area in front of his tail, his efforts being rewarded with loud purring. 

Suddenly, a poof. 

The cat was not there anymore. 

In it's place, was an unclothed man, straddling the still sitting Hijikata. Silver ears were resting on silver hair, and a sleek silver tail was jutting out of a pale backside. A pale face, with a lewd look, peered up at Hijikata. Gintoki's mouth was open, his teeth were sharp like an animals, strings of saliva connecting the top and bottom lips. His tongue was barely sticking out, revealing a rough surface, not unlike that of a cats. Hijikata was surprised at the sudden transformation, but he wasnt Not liking what he was seeing. The sight of the naked man straddling him with such a face almost excited him.  
"Don't stop" Gintoki practically meowed. His lewd voice sending a shiver up hijikatas back as he reached to the same spot again, rubbing a counter-clockwise motion, luring out more sexy sounds from the cat-human male. Both of their dicks growing harder by the second. They weren't embarrassed, no they were enticed by each other. They wanted more.

Gintoki was slowly undressing Hijikata as Hijikata was playing with Gintoki's nipples, sucking and licking them and twisting and biting them, making Gin melt.  
"I didn't know your nipples were so sensitive Gintoki." Hijikata said in between giving hickies.  
"Shut up and enter me already."  
"If you say so..." Hijikata lifted Gintoki and set him down on his back on the floor, his legs propped up on Hijikata's hips. Hijikata's shirt had already been shrugged off and he was fumbling with his Jean zipper. Gintoki pulled back his legs and kneeled in front of Hijikata, getting closer to his crotch. He unbuttoned and unzipped Hijikata's jeans and pulled them down. Hijikata was now standing in front of Gintoki who was kneeling, his pants had fallen around his ankles, his boxer briefs hanging low on his hips as Gintoki slowly pulled them down. His hard cock was already dripping with pre-cum, but then again so was Gintoki's neglected dick. The boxer-briefs were off. Gintoki licked the liquid from the tip of his dick. The rough surface of his cat-like tongue made Hijikata moan. Gintoki put his lips around his dick and started sucking, going up and down along the other mans shaft, licking the underside occasionally. The sucking and erratic movements of Gintoki's tongue made Hijikata cum. The cat like man lapping up the semen as if it was milk.  
He pushed Gintoki down, unable to take it any longer, and spreading the pale males legs further apart as he himself partook of the pale mans very hard dick. The moans the man made were enough to drive anyone crazy, let alone a horny man, as Hijikata's dick grew hard again.  
"Ahh, Fuck you're so sexy Gin-Chan." Hijikata said after Gintoki had came all over his own bare chest. He moved lower, finally getting to the good part as he licked Gin's eager entrance, the man bucked his hips and meowed. 

He fucking meowed. 

Hijikata sat up, looking at Gintoki who was just as surprised as he was by the sudden animal noise he made.  
"I don't know what that was." Well, neither did Hijikata so he guessed that it wouldn't happen again. Hijikata got an idea. He shoved his right index and middle finger in Gintoki's mouth.  
"Lick." That was a straight up command and Gintoki wasnt about to disobey as he went to work, sucking and licking the two fingers that were making their way deeper and deeper within Gintoki's mouth, and almost down his throat. When Hijikata felt satisfied by the finger licking, he started rubbing Gintokis entrance, before fully inserting the index finger. Gintoki bucked his hips again and moaned loudly, but neither of them cared, they were in the middle of something important. After working his finger completely inside the whole, he started with the other finger. Both fingers were in as he worked his way around Gintokis tight asshole and started scissoring. He hit a soft spot that made Gintoki melt, he started purring loudly as well as moaning. He came. Hijikata stared in disbelief.  
"Did you just...have a prostate orgasm?"  
"Hell if I know...keep going." That's all that was needed as Hijikata pulled his fingers out of Gintokis ass. He grabbed Gintokis legs and propped them up on his hips. He lined his very hard cock up with Gintokis entrance and pit the tip in. Gintoki squirmed around and moaned.  
"Oi, stay still."  
"You talk- mmaahh-  too much yaknow, you're ruining the- ah- mood." Gintoki had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Hijikata didn't need to see it twice as he pushed deeper.  
"Fuck you're so tight." Gintoki was gasping for breath, maybe he was going a little too fast for him to adjust.  
"Faster -nhhn- harde-ah!" That was an okay. Hijikata pushed in one last time, feeling himself come inside of Gintoki as Gintoki came at the same time, getting semen on his chest. Hijikata pulled out slowly, collapsing on top of Gintoki. They layed there together like that for a couple of minutes, catching their breath and processing what just went down. Hijikata crawled onto the couch amd layed down, patting his stomach to encourage gontoki to rest there. Gintoki got up and found a comfy position on Hijikata's chest. 

"So how did you turn into a cat anyway?" Hijikata was just now thinking about how weird it was.  
"I ate a piece of candy off of the ground."  
"What the fuck."  
"It wasn't even that good."  
"What kind of candy was it?"  
"A fucking coughdrop."  
"Dumbass."  
"I know."  
And then they both fell asleep, deciding to deal with the consequences later.


End file.
